1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus that is mounted on a mobile phone, a projector or the like, as a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In this type of electro-optical apparatus, there is an apparatus having a structure called a COF (Chip On Film). In the electro-optical apparatus of the COF structure, a driving circuit driving two substrates is separated from a liquid crystal panel including a liquid crystal layer and the two substrates interposing the same therebetween, and the driving circuit is mounted on a flexible substrate that is drawn from end portions of the substrates to the outside of the panel. According to the electro-optical apparatus of the COF structure, the size of the liquid crystal panel can be reduced compared to an apparatus having a structure in which the driving circuit is mounted in the liquid crystal panel.
JP-A-2006-48019 discloses a technique related to a liquid crystal display apparatus which is an electro-optical apparatus adopting the COF structure. A liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-48019 has a liquid crystal, a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate facing each other with the liquid crystal therebetween, a counter substrate, and two cover glasses facing each other with both substrates therebetween. In one end portion of the TFT substrate in the liquid crystal panel, a flexible substrate formed of a flexible material is drawn outward, and a panel driving IC is placed on the light incident direction side surface (the side in which a light source is placed) of the flexible substrate. A frame of rectangular frame shape is fixed at the irradiation direction side (the side opposite the side in which the light source is placed) in the liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus, and a light shielding plate of a rectangular frame shape is fixed at the incident direction side. In the liquid crystal display apparatus, the light shielding plate prevents light from being irradiated from the light source toward the liquid crystal display panel reaching the panel driving panel IC. For this reason, it is possible to prevent an occurrence of the problem that light from the light source reaches the panel driving IC and the panel driving IC is erroneously operated.
However, in this type of electro-optical apparatus, when continuously operating the panel driving IC over a long period of time, in some cases, heat of the IC increases and causes a malfunction, and the display image is degraded. Thus, in order to satisfactorily maintain the image quality of the display image, there is a need to moderately radiate the heat generated by the operation of the driving IC, but, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-48019, such a countermeasure has not been made.